


Burning up in Ash and Smoke

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XVI
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Written on absolutely no information whatsoever, written pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's sixteen when he first meets Joshua.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Burning up in Ash and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I have a reputation to defend.
> 
> Posted roughly 90 minutes after the trailer reveal.

He's sixteen when he first meets Joshua, barely a not a child anymore himself. Even so, Joshua looks tiny before him. Frail, near drowning in the fancy clothing he wears. 

“He will be your shield from now on,“ Joshua's mother says. “He will protect you from those who would… from any kind of harm.“

Joshua simply nods. The notion that he would need a shield to protect him from harm doesn't even seem to faze him. Of course. Being in his position means getting used to being in danger. It must have been a hard life for one as young as him. 

But there's nothing he can do about that. He, Joshua's newly sworn shield, nods, trying to put an encouraging smile onto his face. “Whatever it takes. You're safe with me. Promise.“

“What's your name?“ Joshua asks, then—with a slight glint in his eyes more befitting of his age—continues, “Do you like dogs?“

He's eighteen when he fails. 

Eighteen when Joshua, splattered with blood and viscera, breaks down, screaming, crying, _burning_ —

Eighteen when he desperately screams at Joshua to stop, trying to save them from—

Eighteen when their lives go up in ash and smoke around them.


End file.
